


矛盾

by NanJieShuang



Category: yumiko - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanJieShuang/pseuds/NanJieShuang
Kudos: 3





	矛盾

yumi难得起得比miko早。她小心翼翼不弄出声音地抬起箱包出房间，miko还背对着门躺在窗帘紧闭密不透光的阴翳里。

轿车就要出发，突然出现的miko猛然拉开车门坐在她身边。

“miko…”

她只是无言地关上门。车辆开始移动，她用手臂搭着窗沿，偏着头望窗外移动的世界。

yumi斜着眼偷看她，一身黑白运动装，高跟凉鞋和红袜子，这是什么奇怪的直男搭配……

托运行李，换登机牌。她任由yumi拉着她的手走，默默地跟在身后。

“miko，陪我，在外面坐会吧。”

坐下来以后的一小时，miko都在一言不发地打游戏。

搜肠刮肚找话题跟她说话，miko那边好像没信号一样没反应。

yumi搅着双手的手指想，她的双胞胎的耳朵是不是有特异功能，可以筛选接受问题的频段。yumi就差一点就要习惯了。好比昨晚问她应该带哪一件羽绒服走的时候，她自顾自地发呆；又好比更早些时候问她可不可以不结婚一直陪着自己的时候，她就讲一些别的。

最后挫败的yumi也开始滑手机了。

时间又短又漫长。因为她在想她——yumi在心不在焉地想她的姐姐，虽然她就在身边。

明明是你不想和我去的嘛。

“No, I'm gonna be in Singapore. ”她这样拒绝了她的邀请。

Fine, whatever.

那时候她想的是，也许，有时候也需要解开我们之间缠得太紧的丝线，让miko一个人好好透透气。

现在她只觉得委屈巴巴。

“我得过安检了，miko。”

“嗯。”

yumi看着miko站了起来，miko避开她的视线，眼神飘来飘去，最后落在yumi后方虚空中的一点上，就像十五六刚出社会那个羞怯的小女孩儿。

yumi摆弄着包上的装饰，“你先走吧，我再进去。”，她这样说。

“嗯。”

她便走了。

真冷情。

yumi往安检口走去，一边看着她的背影，别再回头了miko。

可是心电感应接上了线一般，那个人停下了脚步。

那一刹那间她似乎听见了血流的汹涌。

miko向她跑来，扑进她的怀里眷恋地抱住她，把脸埋在她的颈窝里。一切都软绵绵的，她的身体，我的心脏。

miko扯着yumi的衣摆，yumi安抚地摸摸她的脊背。

“Bye，miko.”

从miko的怀抱离开的时候，yumi的嘴唇隔着口罩蹭过她的侧脸。

她这才知觉自己似乎对妹妹撒娇了，一阵难堪使她反射性地背过身去，掩饰自己的心情。

回过头去的时候，妹妹已经不在原地。人群里找到那颗远去的可爱脑袋，她想起yumi已经向她道过别，但她好像忘记了回应。

生活百无聊赖地继续。黏黏哥哥，玩玩游戏，看看她在SNS上发的愉悦的动态，就这样过日子。

她心说，好，很好，妹妹就应该多出去玩，也不要打电话，也不要来烦我。

我的sister肯定是陪我演人生的对手戏里很核心的角色。我们占据了对方生活的太多部分。很多事情变得理所应当，反而难以思考我们之间的瓜葛究竟是如何延展的，那些链接的脉络又是什么质地的，每一丝是多长短多粗细，因为靠得太近，纠缠太乱，根本看不分明想不清楚。可能想了很久了，想了很多年。

然而，看到她和旁人开心，酸涩还是不由自主地冒上来，紧紧包裹住掉在泡菜坛子里的心。

是她想要个人的空间，同时却又想要私藏自己的妹妹。太自私了是不是？

她仿佛听见了钢琴的声音。可是走到钢琴边一看，那里空无一人。难道思念过甚产生了幻觉？

出去玩也别忘了自习。commander miko敲开了yumi的头像指挥道。

小yumi不知所以乖巧地答应。

所以此时，yumi才会猝不及防发来视频通话邀请，意在探讨她们写的歌。miko握着手机看着远隔重洋的yumi，如愿地看到她在不知从哪弄的键盘上弹奏。

妹妹弹着琴的纤细的手指，匀称修长却有力，跨度颇大的演奏柔韧而矫健，她想起上一次那些冰凉的手指是如何被自己的体温烫热……脑子蒙上一层昏沉，像微醺的上头感觉，然而她记得今夜滴酒未沾。

她知道自己怎么了。

渴望得到触碰和抚慰。想得要命。

她看见yumi的嘴张合却置若罔闻，只是一门心思地和身体对抗。然而这种折磨迟迟未能消退，犹如将人浮在半空。她端详自己手上精致的美甲图案，背景音里的钢琴声萦绕耳畔。身体诚实地更加燥热，酸痛的震颤顺着脊柱，传到颅腔里挑拨着紧绷的神经。

啪嗒！手机滑脱在桌上。

“噗！miko，什么东西我只能看见你的鼻孔！”

反应过来的时候，她已经坐了十几小时飞机越过大山大洋，和自己的妹妹不可理喻地重新缠绕在一起了。

“我看你，很开心呀，不需要我了……”miko的咕哝混杂在深深的喘息里。

“我需要你，我很需要你……”yumi反反复复地啄着她的嘴唇，在吻与吻之间的空隙里填满甜腻的蜜语。

我也需要你。

但是miko没有讲出来。虽然她很想说，我需要你，我一直很需要你，我需要你的陪伴，我需要你给我信心和勇气。她明白自己，只是不敢在妹妹面前承认而已。

尤其是在如此脆弱的时刻，在所有要命的部位都握在她手中的时候。

也许看起来强势的miko其实才是敏感易碎那一个，但却要扮演妹妹的男人的角色，这样说多了，自己就会信了，就会真的变得强大起来了吧。

“你爱我吗，miko？”

在这样近的距离里，她看见yumi的虹膜是棕色的，很亮很浅显，可以轻而易举地洞见当中燃着的火。

她用手臂无奈地盖住眼睛，这样就看不见那灼热的深渊了。

yumi有点粗暴地把她的手拉下来环上自己的腰。“看着我，抱着我。”她往日甜美的声线染上低沉的喑哑。

我害怕，你懂我吗？

她内心深处一直存有一团隐忧的阴云，难与人言。她怕她的妹妹并不是想与她厮守终生，只是撒娇耍赖地想要姐姐一直的陪伴而已。

可她不敢问。她怕破坏她们之间的平衡，她贪恋这份习惯性予受的温情，她也怕也许yumi本人也没有想明白，不想彼此给出一些最终并不能做到的承诺。

她只是在玩而已。我假设。

我只是在玩而已。我假装。

妹妹总是说，你不要结婚，一直陪着我好不好？

她从来没有正面回答过。没有经过双方首肯的约定，有一天食言也不能称为背叛了。

“你爱我吗？”怀中的 yumi的声音已细如蚊呐。

你感受不出来吗？miko在昏沉里暗想道。


End file.
